paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW patrol: turnabout pup-retrial
last part here. story JUNE 6, 10:50 AM. DISTRICT COURT- DEFENDANT LOBBY No 2. The day of the final trial arrived, the tension filled the air leaving a tense atmosphere inside the lobby. Only the defendant and Skye, who were nervous as their lawyer was running late. -He hasn't arrived...-Rocky said nervously-He said he would prove my innocence... Skye, noticing the worry in his friend's face, tried to comfort him by telling him he was just running late. As they waited in the lobby, a pup they met the day before accessed the lobby. It was the german shepherd called virgil. Who instantly let a slight growl after looking at Rocky, which was left unnoticed. -Your lawyer didn't show up uh?- He said with a slight smirk-You cannot trust anyone that easily. Skye, angered by the claim, replied that he would arrive in time. Hope that was destroyed as the guard called them into the courtroom, before Andrew could arrive at the scene. JUNE 6, 11:00 AM. DISTRICT COURT, COURTROOM No. 2 -The trial for the murderer of Mr. Needle and his dog's murderer is now in session. Is the prosecution ready?- The judge asked. -The prosecution is ready your honor- Edgeworth claimed. -is the defe- What's the meaning of this? Why isn't the defense attorney here?!- The judge asked, confusion and surprise could be seen on his face. Skye didn't know what to answer, Andrew was late, why would he? This question invaded his head just as she looked at the judge. His expression showed his anger, thing that just raised as the time passed, 10 minutes and no sign of the chihuahua/pomeranian mix could be seen. The judge, who couldn't wait anymore claimed that because he didn't show up, The guilty verdict would be handed down. Action that was interrupted by a yell that filled the silent place. -Hold it!-A familiar voice yelled just before the verdict was handed down. The gallery, confused, looked at the witness stand, place where a chihuahua/pomeranian mix was standing, his yellowish grey fur combined with his brown collar, where his attorney badge was placed, combined with the prideful expression on his face. It was Andrew, made it just in time for the trial. The judge asked him what why he arrived so late. Question the pup answered ashamed saying he got distracted selling some of his old collars. Skye couldn't avoid slapping the irresponsible pup because of his distraction. Forgetting his duties in a time like that was unacceptable to her. If he had arrived a few seconds later, Rocky's fate would have been much different. The judge was perplexed by the reason given by the attorney. He couldn't decide if he should allow him to defend Rocky due to this neglection of his job. But in the end, he just gave the pup a warning and resumed the trial. -The prosecution may give its opening statement-The judge claimed as he resumed the trial. The details given by Edgeworth were the same as the trial from the day before. The difference is that they had found a reason for Rocky to murder the victim. Just as he finished, he called Yang to the stand to state this reason. As soon as he stated his name an occupation, he began giving his testimony. WITNESS TESTIMONY-REASON FOR MURDERER. -As the investigation progressed, we found out a reason for the defendant to kill the victim. As we investigated his house, we found that he was blackmailed. An exam showed that the paw writing from the victim and the one in the letter where the same. When you read the letter, you can find out the real reason-Yang testified. The testimony covered the last hole in the prosecution's theory, there was no way to contradict the blackmailing fact. Guilt started to swarm the innocent pup as he saw the letter. With it, memories of his mistake came back, memories of a betrayed friend. Only with a cross examination they could try to find a hole in the theory. Although they knew that the blackmail letter, was Rocky's. -The defense may cross examine the witness- The judge claimed. CROSS EXAMINATION -As we investigated his house, we found that he was blackmailed. - Yang testified. -Hold it!-Andrew yelled-How are you sure it was the defendant who was blackmailed? Yang answered by stating that it was clearly stated on the envelop as it mentioned who was it directed to, Rocky. Andrew thought that it might have been Rocky who wrote it, but there were two reasons not to. First, it would cast even more suspicion on him. Second, there was no reason to send a blackmail letter to yourself. As there was no way to contradict this fact, the cross examination continued. -When you read the letter, you can find out the real reason-Yang testified. -Hold it! What exactly was this reason-Andrew questioned. "The victim was the blackmailer as I stated before" was Yang's answer. He explained that Caseam was threatening the defendant, which gave him enough motive to murder him. The cross examination came to an end as Yang was only stating the results of the investigation, there was no way he would be lying and for no reason he had a motive to. After all he was the one who got the retrial, why would he risk being accused of the crime? So far, the truth kept covered by lies. The real murdered had managed to frame Rocky almost perfectly. Since Andrew couldn't object to the facts given by the prosecution, the judge was about to give an end to the trial. Only to be stopped in the last second by Skye. -Hold it! Your honor. We cannot stop the trial yet!-She yelled. Edgeworth agreed with Skye's exclamation. He wanted to call one more witness to the stand. The one that caused Rocky to be guilty the day before, Chase. Now that the truth given by him came to light, will there be a way to change it. But an obstacle showed up as the prosecution called him. Chase wasn't at the gallery. According to the bailiff, who asked the guards at the entrance. He never left the building, but they need to find him fast. The judge called a ten minute break while they searched for the missing german shepherd to get his testimony. JUNE 6, 11:30 AM. DISTRICT COURT, DEFENDANT LOBBY No. 2. Andrew and Skye met Rocky at the defendant lobby. The poor pup looked distressed. His situation was worse than when the trial began. Juris tried to comfort him saying he had a triumph card, but as soon as soon as he finished talking, he noticed it was missing. He freaked out, he knew without it they were doomed, he knew Rocky couldn’t get free without it, that’s until a voice pierced through the silence, a voice he didn’t hear in months. -I see you decided to become a lawyer after all Juris-A pup with similar appearance to Andrew said. He was wearing a black suit and a grey collar, his prosecutor badge shone brightly on his collar. His floppy ears moved as he laughed. -Lex! You know I hate when you call me by my real name-The lawyer pup answered. He hated his real name, it wasn’t common around the neighborhood he grew at, getting him constant mocks from the others. That’s why he calls himself Andrew. -Anyway, I went to your house, it seems you forgot something.- Lex told Andrew while holding Rocky’s cap and a report on it. It was the triumph card he had lost. That cap held a key factor that could save Rocky’s neck. Someone else’s fur was found on it, therefore, it creates the possibility of one more suspect. Skye asked Andrew if he knew the pup. It was his brother. Pet of the chief prosecutor and an outstanding one. He always was a childish pup according to Him. He was always pranking others, telling bad jokes and being careless about almost everything. But he was someone he could trust, he was always there when he needed him, that's what brother's do after all. -Why are you here? I thought you went with your owner went for a special presentation at the Judge convention.-Juris asked confused. -I came back because mom and dad called saying they wanted to take care of someone. I was with them when I heard about the trial-He answered. Juris was going to ask who was he taking care of. But his lips closed as he saw a fragile looking pup behind him. Another pomeranian/chihuahua mix. Her fur black as the night, her pointy ears looked like two black mountains with the left one’s top being covered with snow. Her eyes blue as the ocean showed a shy spirit kept inside the fragile body. Her tail had a white end and her chest was brown with a white spot. Her collar made with a rope showed her economical condition, but something that called Juris’ attention was her lack of hind legs, a set of wheels kept her standing and gave her mobility. -Who is this girl?- Juris asked confused as the pup hid behind Lex. What relation could the two of them have? That question flew through his head. -This is your little sister- Lex replied- Her name is Themis. Juris tilted his head confused at this claim, he didn’t remember having a little sister before Lex left to foggy bottom to study another legal system. Her parents were overseas when that happen. The wheels she was using looked new and she had some trouble moving. Maybe she got them recently, she must be around four months old. -I see you still aren’t used to them, don’t worry, you will learn to use them in no time-Lex said comforting the pup. -Okay big bro…-The pup said in a sweet tone. Her voice cutting in a few words by the nerves-T-This is brother Juris right? But who is the girl? Skye introduced herself, the puppy felt a small tension as she told her her name. As soon as she finished her introduction . The guard called Juris into the courtroom, Lex told Juris he would be watching from the gallery. A slight smile escaped Juris’ muzzle before hugging the pup. It was nice to see his brother again. He took the cap and headed back to the courtroom, but he was stopped by the sweet voice of the shy puppy who wished him good luck. JUNE 6, 11:40 AM. DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM No. 2 The judge recommenced the trial as soon as both defence and prosecution took their positions. Soon Chase was called to give his testimony to the stand. Regret could still be seen in his face. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his testimony convicted his friend. The judge asked for his name, he didn’t answer, it wasn’t after the third time that he replied. Edgeworth reminded him his testimony was needed in order to find the truth. Chase had no other choice than testifying once again. CHASE’S TESTIMONY-THE MOMENT OF THE MURDERER -I arrived at the crime scene while searching for Rocky. He was standing there in front of another pup. They talked a bit when the other pup started to leave. Just then, Rocky attacked him. The pup tried to break free, but he soon died. His owner came a few minutes later. But he shared the same destiny...I hope I had stopped him when I had the chance-Chase testified. The testimony was almost the same from the last time, some variations could be found but they all shared the same essence, Rocky had killed both victims. But this time the defense has a trick up its sleeve. With it, they could retire the strength of the testimony, opening the possibility of a third party. The judge allowed the defense to begin its cross examination, one that would change the outcome of the last time. CROSS EXAMINATION -Just then, Rocky attacked him.- Chase testified. -Objection! How are you sure it was him that attacked.- Juris questioned. -Well...I couldn’t see clearly who it was, but the cap was obviously his, it had the PAW patrol emblem-He replied. The moment to use that piece of evidence had come, he showed the cap. The prosecution countered saying that the pup’s DNA was in it, but an analysis Juris did last night showed that the police had neglected twice on the case. The cap didn’t only contain Rocky’s fur, but another pup’s was found in it. A german shepherd different from Chase. It was infact the one they met the day before, the same one who left the blood covered fang and fur on the scene, a new possible suspect, Virgil. The prosecution rebutted by claiming that the fur could have ended in the cap any other day, but the DNA result showed that it belonged to a pup who was at the scene and could, in fact, be the real murderer. The fur belonged to the same one that left the blood covered fang and the blood stained fur in the crime scene. Juris presented the test results to the court showing that the third party was the pup they met the day before, now only one thing was left to be proved, that he committed the crime. But in order to do this, they must find the pup first. The judge was about to call a recess again, but a pup stopped him in the last second. It was Virgil, who had been there during the trial and wanted to defend himself. He stated his name, virgil, but he claimed to be homeless. He knew it was a risk, homeless pups are usually taken to the pound. Despite this, the judge gave him time to find a family since he was contributing to court. As soon as he finished talking, the pup's lips started to move. -I wasn’t at the crime scene-He claimed, anger escaped his glare showing how uncomfortable he was. But was this true? There was evidence there that showed the opposite. But he kept claiming the same thing, leading to the need of another cross examination. This time to find the real killer. The witness kept claiming he didn't want to testify, nor he had time for that. The tone of his voice showed he was hiding something he didn't want to come to light. That suspicious attitude made Andrew think of a way to make him testify, a way to outsmart him. -If you weren't at the crime scene, why was your fur and fang there?- He asked. He threw down the statement saying it was the pup park, therefore he could have lost that any other day. Claim Juris rebutted by showing the cap, which had been used by the defendant earlier the day of the crime. -I found it at the train station, and tried it on, but a pup was looking for it so i gave it back- He said to defend himself. -I’m afraid that isn’t true-Juris rebutted.-As we got witnesses that the defendant had the cap until midday, around 12:40 to be precise, when a certain event took place. Juris showed the first blackmail letter, the one that was found by Skye two days before. On it you could clearly see that the cap was supposed to be delivered at the scene at the time the defendant lost it. Also, a bottle was supposed to be brought along in order to achieve something. “But what could it be?” the gallery asked to itself. For Juris became clear as a strong smell escaped from the evidence he had smelled. It was disgusting, but then he remembered what it was. A bottle filled with Rocky’s drool. As he remembered the defendant’s slobber was found in the victim’s wounds it became clear what they were facing, they attempted to frame him and succeeded. That was until this moment, or that was what Juris thought. -Hold it!-A voice said resonating in the hall, the witnesses’ voice was it.-You claim that it was me who blackmailed him, but you got no proof. It could be anyone. Juris interrupted him as he said it could be anyone since he had no proof of his paw-writing, and he was right. He couldn’t prove if it was his handwriting, but it could be compared to another blackmail letter that they got. One sent to one of the victims, one that told him to meet the killer at the crime scene. The letter that Virgil dropped at the abandoned house. But it alone wouldn’t proof a thing, they needed one last piece of evidence. There was a small note inside of one of the statue’s of the abandoned house, one that shared the same paw-writing. Juris showed the note made by the three siblings Amber, Ember and Gueshwindigkeith. How could they be related? The answer was simple, Virgil and gueshwindigkeith were the same pup. They only needed to prove it. They handled the picture they took of the photograph in the house and handled it to the bailiff so they could be compared to the database. The results soon arrived at court, the paw-writing as well as the picture coincided to belong to the pup that was now standing as witness. His true identity uncovered, his name, Gueshwindigkeith. The truth was about to be reached, Juris could feel the energy coming from him. He was nervous, his expression showed the truth of his actions, he was the murderer. But he wasn’t going to fall that easily, he had one last trick. -Objection!-He yelled.-It might be my paw-writing, and i might have had the chance, but still, what motive could I have to kill him? The answer is none. And I’ll explain you why. WITNESS TESTIMONY-I HAD NO MOTIVE. -I didn’t have a motive to kill him. I mean, I didn’t even know that pup existed. Therefore, what relation could I have to him? The answer is easy, none!-Gueshwindigkeith testified. The judge agreed with the witness as he stated he didn’t know the victims. His safety was on his grasp as he could escape justice easily. Juris was so close to proving Rocky’s innocence, but now one more obstacle showed up, or was it really an obstacle? Cross examination -Therefore, what relation could I have to him?-Gueshwindigkeith testified. -Hold it!-Juris yelled-When you say you couldn’t have any relation to him, what do you mean? He answered that he had never met that pup before in his life, not even his sisters had a relation to him. Thing that revealed a clear contradiction on the testimony. Juris raised an objection after asking to add that to the testimony. The diary that belonged to the victim showed that he actually knew one of his sisters, Amber. And not only that, it also revealed a clear motive to cause a murderer to take place. The confession written on the female German shepherd’s blood showed it, he had murdered her. Revenge, an atrocious motive capable of blinding the most noble pup was it. The witness found itself covered as he was knocked into his senses. He tried to counter-argument the evidence, but the blameworthiness kept him from speaking. Ashamed is what his expression was saying. Anger and embarrassment is what he felt. All this mix of emotions agglutinated into his throat, only to be released by a heartbreaking yell followed by tears escaping his eyes. Juris would be happy after he confessed between tears, but no. The guilt he felt was able to infect even the coldest pup. What once was a tough looking guy became an emotional mess. Pity is what others could feel of him. He had admitted, he murdered to avenge her sister’s dead. But he felt even worse as he framed an innocent pup, what would her sister think. What would Ember think if he was able to prove her innocence. He recognized that he wouldn’t be able to look at their eyes once again. He was taken away by the police as soon as he calmed down. The scene created quite a commotion as the heart of the killer was on the right place, but maybe his means were not. This clearly showed that the end didn’t justify the means. But...was he really safe if he hadn’t committed the murderer? being a stray is considered a crime, even if he was innocent, he would have been ended in the pound one way or another. This questions went around Juris’ head, only to be interrupted by the judge who was about to hand down a verdict. -That was an unexpected turn of events to my eyes-He said perplexed- But now, this court is ready to hand down a verdict. This court finds the defendant, Rocky, Not guilty. Confetti covered the courtroom as the last words were pronounced. The pups, who were sitting on the gallery showed smiles on their faces. Themis and Lex were proud of their brother. He finally found something to dedicate to. Skye hugged him in thanks. It was finally over. The pup’s suffering had finally stopped. ending here Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Movies Category:Parts